Nega Sans
Nega Sans is an original character created by many people on the Underfell official blog as evil counterpart to Sans the skeleton. About him Nega Sans is a short, big-boned, very much distorted, simplified, and stylized skeleton who has voided black eye sockets with red pupils in them, has bags under his eye sockets, is always seen with a grinning sinister smile on his face at all times and hardly moves the corners of his mouth with jagged teeth, with one tooth being gold, has a round skull which is just not even close to the real thing as a human skeleton's, abnormal hands do not resemble a human skeleton's, and not very bone-like ankles. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Nega Sans' real name is Bauhaus Kabel. Bauhaus is pushed around by by his younger, larger, and more durable brother, Helvetica, who is verbally and physically abusive and forces to call him 'boss' all the time, and he is forced to obey his brother's orders. However, he secretly wishes they could at least be more brotherly. Very rarely do they speak to each other as equals and this is because Bauhaus battered Helvetica as a child. Bauhaus is mentally unstable due to the abuse his brother gives him and does frequently have nightmares, but he doesn't want to tell his teammates, because he'll get labeled as weak. He is hated by everyone, with the exception of his teammates, because he is the brother of Helvetica, and so they want him dead. He is mean, cruel, evil, destructive, ruthless, and brutal because he likes to pick on those who are weaker than him and enjoys inflicting pain on others, and is usually very serious, but lets out an evil giggle as he takes on a horrific and maniacal personality during battle. Bauhaus says that he does it for fun and giggles because he finds humor in such a sad situation, since he's a sick and twisted skeleton who needs a good slap in the face. He is not as evil as Helvetica, has a strong hatred for humanity, and believes in the Kill or Be Killed motto, but deep down inside, he's always terrified because he knows that heroes and most villains would kill him. Bauhaus is aggressive and quite hateful towards Sans, and he often teases his rival, which usually results in Sans getting very annoyed. This means that he strongly dislikes his kind-hearted counterpart and wishes to kill him. He is extremely proud to be a member of the Malevolent Meanies. His teammates are: Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie The Bunny, Nega Papyrus, Dark Heart, and Green Ice. Bauhaus will do anything to try and destroy the Benevolent Beanies. In addition to this, he hates to admit he likes laughing at jokes and puns, often becoming flustered and irritated if caught laughing, because he hates to admit that he loves them. Bauhaus is the main rival of Sans The Skeleton. The gallery of pictures, Alanastiums + Malevolent Meanies.png|The Alanastiums meeting the Malevolent Meanies Malevolent Meanies in silly costumes.png|The Malevolent Meanies in their silly costumes Malevolent Meanies 2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by DollieUSA.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by DollieUSA Malevolent Meanies traditional version.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by ILoveFanficCritic2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists